Birthday Presents: Promises
by Corran
Summary: sequel to the sequel, or the third part of "Birthday Presents", or whatever you wann call it


TITLE: Birthday Presents: Promises  
AUTHOR: Corran  
E-MAIL: starfish666@email.com  
RATING: PG-13  
KEYWORDS:MSR  
SUMMARY:sequel to the sequel, or third part of "Birthday Presents",   
or whatever you want to call it  
ARCHIVE:gossamer, ephemeral, spooky´s, chronicle x, xemplary   
all other´s please ask first.  
DISCLAIMER: They´re not mine. They belong to CC, 1013 and FOX. No   
infringement intended.  
The song mentioned in this story belongs to the Backstreet Boys.  
  
  
  
Birthday Presents: Promises  
  
  
So this is it.  
  
Scully is sitting beside me in the car and we´re heading to   
her appartment...  
  
We´re driving in comfortable silence, from time to time smiling   
at each other.  
No one wants to break the spell we´re under.  
  
Her smile is full of promises, her eyes sparkling with joy.  
  
Oh god, I love her.  
  
If there were only a way to tell her how much.  
  
Hey, wait! I have exactly what I need. It´s in my trunk.   
  
You won´t believe it, but it´s a Backstreet Boys CD.  
I´ve found it in the things of my mother and only kept it because   
some songs reminded me of Scully.  
  
I´ve never been one for sappy love songs but when I heard the   
lyrics, something deep inside of me connected them to my feeling   
for this beautiful woman by my side.  
  
And just how many rock songs do you know which could do that?  
You get the idea, huh? Well, BSB it is. For now.  
  
When we stop at her building I race around the car to open the door   
for her. Ever the gentleman. I pick the CD from the trunk and put   
it in the pocket of my jacket. Then I guide Scully up to her   
appartment, my hand landing on it´s usual place on her lower back.  
  
Once inside her appartment I feel nervous like a teenager, not   
knowing what do do next.  
  
Scully must have noticed it, cause she comes to me and wraps her   
arms around my waist.  
  
"Come over to the couch. I won´t bite." she says and grins.  
  
I give her a quick kiss and follow her.   
  
We cuddle together on her couch and I am amazed that she let´s me   
do that. Holding her, caressing every part of her I can reach and   
of course kissing her.  
  
Lover´s kisses.  
  
I feel like an addict.   
  
Yes, I´m addicted to Dana Scully.  
  
And I sure as hell wouldn´t want it any other way.  
  
Her smile lit up the entire room and I couldn´t get enough of it.  
I could drown in this smile...  
  
My heart was nearly bursting from all the emotions which were flowing   
through me. I tried to wrap them in words but failed miserably.  
  
It is then that I remember the little friend in my pocket.  
  
"Scully, there´s so much I want to tell you. But I´m not very good   
at it. So I brought a little help."  
  
I wave with the CD and Scully actually laughs at me.   
  
I must look really goofy right now. A 40-year-old man with a   
Backstreet Boys CD...  
  
Oh my... But when it get´s me that wonderful laugh of hers I´ll do   
nearly everything.  
  
I switched the CD-player on and turned to Scully. She was looking a   
bit curious at me now.  
  
"There´s so much in my heart right now that I don´t know if I could   
ever find enough words to tell you how much I love you. But these   
guys here did a pretty good job. That´s exactly what I feel..."  
  
I take a step to her and she comes into my arms. We´re swaying   
gently to the music.  
  
...I see you look at me  
When you think I´m not aware  
You´re searching for clues  
Of just how deep my feelings are  
How do you prove the sky is blue  
The ocean´s wide  
All I know is what I feel   
When I look into your eyes  
  
I promise you  
From the bottom of my heart  
I will love you ´til death do us part  
I promise you  
As a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I´ll never love again  
With everthing I am...  
  
I must have done something right. Scully´s kissing me again.  
God, she still tastes like wine and something uniquely Scully.  
  
"I love you, Mulder. I´ll never stop loving you. Promise."  
  
Her tiny hands are roaming first over my back and then travel to   
my chest, lightly caressing me. And the best thing is, I´m allowed   
to touch her, too.   
  
And so I do.  
  
And I sure as hell won´t stop.   
  
I wanna wake up with her by my side for the rest of my life.  
  
Forever it is.  
  
`Til death do us part.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
Author´s notes:   
If I didn´t tell you already, I suck at sequels.  
And here comes the big BUT.   
I´ve been asked AGAIN to write another part. And so I did...  
Thanks again for your encouraging feedback.   
I hope you liked it. Tell me.   
And if you didn´t like it... Tell me, too. I won´t bite g  
  
And please don´t think that this is my normal taste in music.  
I prefer rock!  
I´ve heard this song first on my little sister´s cd and thought   
it would fit nicely...  
  



End file.
